Sesame Street Presents: The Street We Live On Credits
Opening Credits * 123 Sesame Street Presents * 123 "The Street We Live On" * Written by: Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg * Directed by: Ken Diego, Kevin Clash Ending Credits * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Producers: Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci * Co-Producer: Tim Carter * Directed by: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Joey Mazzarino, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Cast: ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Olamide Faison ** Mr. Plumber - Chris Becker ** Nerd - Brian Gore ** Mr. Noodle - Bill Irwin ** Snuffy's Friend - Mackenzie Milone ** Dr. Phil - Phil McGraw *** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Paul McGinnis, Chris Cerf, Richard Hunt, Frank Oz, Jim Henson * Special Appearances by: Whoopi Goldberg, Seth Green, Norah Jones, Larry King, Doris Roberts, Ruben Studdard * Segment Cast: Northern Calloway, Savion Glover, Will Lee, Miles Orman, Alania Reed, Matt Robinson * Segment Voices: Jim Thurman, Craig Good, William Luckey * Segment Special Appearances: Harry Belafontre, Tony Bennett, Peter Buck, Antony Daniels, Madeline Kahn, Mike Mills, Queen Latifah, Michael Stipe, Lily Tomlin, William Wegman, John Williams III * Talent Producer: Danette de Sena * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Sarah Luraschi, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Jane Pien, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Specific Segment "Teeny Little Super Guy" Character Animator: Paul Fierlinger * Specific Segment Animators: Joey Ahlbum, Rickey Boyd, James Coakley, Teresa Drilling, Helena Fierlinger, Jeff Hale, William Luckey, Todd Smith * Animator: Jim Henson * Director of Animation: John Lasseter * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Supervisor: Deborah Mayer * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Child Talent Casting: Theresa Anderson * Child Talent Assistant: Carrie Haugh * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistant: Todd E. James * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Senior Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke * Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Dan Guachione, John Heneghan * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Manager, Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia * "The Street We Live On" ** Lyrics: Lou Berger ** Music: Mike Renzi * "Elmo's World Theme Song" ** Music and Lyrics: Tony Geiss * "Sesame Street Theme Song" ** Music: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics: Bruce Hart, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone * Home Video Producer: Dionne Nosek * Home Video Associate Producer: Jennifer Smith * Home Video Production Assistant: Lauren Macey * For Sesame Workshop: Fay Corinotis, Heather Hanssen, Sharon Lyew, Peter MacKennan, Tamra Seldin * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steven Okin, David Pierce, Veronica Villarreal * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Jane Park, Evangelean Pope * GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Mike Mondelli * Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Thanks to: Meredith Halpern, Pamela Liu, The Interactive Media Dept., Celefex * Special Thanks to all those who have contributed to Sesame Street these past 35 Years. Closing Logos * Sesame Workshop * The nonprofit educational organization behind Sesame Street and so much more. * www.sesameworkshop.org Copyright Screen * "Sesame Workshop®", "Sesame Street®" and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2004 Sesame Workshop * "Kermit the Frog" character and name are trademarks of The Jim Henson Company. * Kermit the Frog © 2004 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:ABC Video Category:PBS Category:Phase 4 Films Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sesame Street Home Video